


Don't Leave The Hat On

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Ridicule, Teasing, the hat from Nashcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The hat from Nashcon inspired these few words.





	Don't Leave The Hat On

“What is that?”

Your finger was pointed delicately at his head, where a wide brim hat sat snugly on his hair, flattening it. Jensen grinned widely, touching the brim with his forefinger and thumb, doing a little jig with a bow that made him look even sillier.

“My hat. Isn’t it cool?”

You stared at him with saucer-wide eyes, trying to figure out the nicest way to tell him that he looked like an idiot. Apparently, you took too long, as Jensen’s expression crumbled like a puppy loosing his favorite toy.

“It’s -”

“You hate it,” he deadpanned, his posture stiffening.

“No!” you exclaimed, a split second before you rolled your eyes. “Yes.”

Jensen crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his distance as you tried to cuddle up to his chest. “The audience loved it,” he defended, pouting adorably.

“Jay, you could walk out there with a garbage bag on, and the audience would love it.” His mouth opened and shut like a fish for a moment before his lips formed a thin line and you couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re kind of a dork,” you pointed out. He scowled, tilting his face away from yours as you attempted to placate him with a kiss. “Jensen…”

“You’re mean,” he argued, pulling out the actor gloves and effecting a wobbling bottom lip and watery eyes. “I like my hat.”

“And apparently, you’re four,” you sighed, shaking your head. “Okay, fine, keep the hat.” You turned away from him, crossing the room to the queen sized bed you’d been looking forward to for the entire day. “But the hat doesn’t get any of this,” you added, sliding your fingers down the front of your blouse, unbuttoning it slowly.

Jensen’s eyes were on you like lightning, and you smiled, still popping the buttons undone. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing and his jeans tightened around the zipper. “None of it?”

“Uh-uh”, you breathed, shaking your head as the blouse came undone fully and floated to the floor. “Take it off.”

He didn’t seem inclined to move just yet so you reached around your own back, unhooking your bra and letting it join the blouse. Jensen’s eyes darkened at the sight of your hardened nipples, the areola around them flushed with arousal. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Your move, Hat-boy.”

*****

Jared ambled down the corridor slowly, frowning as he saw something black hanging off of Y/N’s hotel room door. As he passed, he realized it was a hat; the same one he’d seen Jensen wearing on Twitter.

From inside the room, he heard Jensen’s laugh, followed by a high-pitched giggle that could only be Y/N, and Jared chuckled to himself.

At least she’d got the hat off of him. Jared lifted it from the door handle and walked off, intending that the hat never see the light of day again.


End file.
